


Happy Birthday, Mr Stump

by PeteWentz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, FOB, Hotel, Plot, Smut, fall out boy - Freeform, patrick stump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentz/pseuds/PeteWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Patrick's birthday, but after Petes antics have driven you two away from the band, a hotel room seems much more comfortable..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr Stump

"So, what do you have planned for Patrick's birthday then?" You ask Pete, stirring your coffee lazily.   
"Oh man, it's gonna be great, he'll love it." Pete chuckled to himself. it must obviously be something that Patrick would not enjoy, because come on, that's just what Pete would do. No one can piss of Patrick like Pete can.   
He slumps down on the couch next to you, almost making you spill the coffee.   
"God, Pete!"  
Ignoring your complains, he bounces up and down eagerly on the couch like a kid about to get candy.   
"You wanna know what it is?"  
I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt to know, you think.   
"Yes," you sigh, "I want to know."  
"Okay okay... A stripper!" Pete announced, throwing his hands triumphantly in the air, grinning like a dope.   
You damn near drop your coffee when he says it.   
"A stripper? Really Pete? Patrick would hate that! You know he's not the kind to do those things..."  
"Aw, come on, I think once he gets used to it he'll have a blast!" Pete argued, rubbing his hands together in an almost devilish way.   
"So, when's she due to come?"  
"After tonight's show in his dressing room. Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Pete giggled. He gets up from the sofa and fixes his hair.   
"But you can't tell him okay? It's a secret."  
Pondering Petes request, you finally agree, nodding your head slowly and rolling your eyes at him. Part of Pete was right; how bad can a birthday stripper be?

As you stand on the side of the stage watching the boys finish their final song, you wonder what Patrick will do, and then again, what the stripper will do. Maybe she's putting on her lipstick and shit right now, or is in a cab, making her way to the show. Security must also know about it since one of them must have let the girl in. You noticed throughout the show Pete's shady sideways glances towards you, constantly reminding you of what was to come. Maybe he was trying to make you jealous in a way. But Pete was just Pete. It's not like he'd never done something like this before.   
"Two more weeks.." You hear Patrick's voice. He sees you on the side of the stage and smiles at you, all teeth and wide eyed. You feel sorry for him in a way, but smile back just a big.   
"My foot is in the door!"

\---

After briefly congratulating them, you and the guys head back to the dressing rooms. Suddenly Pete grabs your arm and says to Patrick,   
"Oh, we're gonna go to the rec room for now. We'll be back soon." Patrick smiles and nods.  
"I'll be in my dressing room," he replies. Pete sniggers quietly as he drags you off.   
"Happy birthday patrick!" You call to him. He turns and smiles at you before opening his dressing room door. By the time he's turned on the light Pete has dragged you around the corner and into the rec room.   
"Pete, what the hell? Is she in there already?"  
Pete shrugged and pats your shoulder.   
"Hey, don't worry about it. He's a big boy now."   
You slap his arm and go to sit down on the couch again. Andy and joe are watching the game on TV.   
"So, do you guys know what Pete has done?"   
"Oh yeah," Andy replied, "Patrick's a lucky guy."  
"Maybe he'll get a free bj," joe snorted, and you roll your eyes at Pete again, half - humoured and half - pissed off. 

\---

About 10 minutes pass by. Patrick's dressing room is silent. You're still sitting with Andy, Pete and joe, but with Patrick still in the back of your mind. Sipping from your coffee, you suddenly feel your phone vibrate in your pocket.   
It's a text. From Patrick. 

P: hey, you there? help me!!!

You stand up and leave the rec room.   
"Hey, where are you going?" Pete asked.   
"God, to go pee, mom." You say sarcastically.   
You quickly text him back. 

Everything okay?

P: yeah, apart from this stripper in my fucking dressing room. Did you know about this?

..no. 

P: it was pete right? 

..yeah. 

P: I swear I'm gonna kill him. can you come help me?

How Patrick??

P: just walk in! cause a distraction! 

You sigh and flip your phone shut. Goddamn Pete and his stupid strippers.   
"Time to save the damsel in distress" you say to yourself, and begin to make your way to Patrick's dressing room. 

\---

You knock three times.   
A gasp comes from the other side of the door, followed by Patrick's voice.   
"Come in!" He calls almost desperately, and you walk in to find Patrick sitting on a chair with a skinny blonde girl on his lap. She's wearing black and red pantyhose, and Patrick's dressing room (or what's left of it) smells like dollar store perfume. He's blushing like a tomato with his hands pinned to his sides. He quickly makes eye contact with you.   
"Oh, uh, hey, am I interrupting?" You ask, and the stripper turns to look at you. She's looking pretty pissed off, pouting her big red lips.   
"Oh, um no, not at all!" Patrick replies, and the stripper is just sitting there dumbstruck. I mean, I would be too if someone interrupted my work.   
"I'm sorry," Patrick says to her, "can me and her just have two minutes alone?"  
Without saying a word, the Girl picks up the clothes she had torn off, and saunters out of the room, leaving her cheap smell behind. Patrick gets up from the chair and locks the door in a heartbeat.   
"Oh thank god you're here, I though she would never leave!"  
"I take it you didn't enjoy Petes present then?"  
Patrick balled up his fists.   
"No I fucking didn't. I'm gonna kill him once I see his stupid face," he fumes, and you pull him in for a hug to comfort him. He sighs and wraps his arms around you.   
"I'm sorry," he says, still hugging you tight.   
"Don't worry about it," you reply.   
"Hey, you know, I have an idea. Let's sneak outta here and go somewhere for the night. We can rent a hotel room and I'll get you cake and we can watch movies!" You say in an attempt to lift Patrick's spirits. He beams at you, grabbing his jacket and some money.   
"Sounds like a plan," he grins.   
He pops open the exit door with a clunk, quietly shutting it again and grabbing your hand to escape into the night. You hail down a cab and before you know it, you and Patrick are making your way to the nearest hotel.   
It sounded to you like things were going well. Very well, in fact. 

\---

You crash into the hotel room, instantly running to the bed and collapsing onto it. Patrick sighs and takes off his shoes, lying down next to you on the bed. He rests his hands over his stomach.   
"So, what do you wanna do now?"  
Patrick turns to you.   
"I'm kinda tired you know. I think I just wanna go to sleep. It's been a long day."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what Pete planned. It was a stupid idea of his."  
Patrick gets up, turning off the light and shimmies out of his jacket.   
"It's cool. Man, I don't have any pyjamas or anything. Guess I'll be sleeping in my clothes tonight."  
You bite your lip intently.   
"Yeah, me too."

 

Patrick crawls under the covers and you join him. Lying on your side he turns again to face you.   
"...so, what do you wanna talk about?"  
Suddenly Patrick strokes your face with the back of his hand. He breathes heavy and low near your lips.   
"I'd rather not talk." He whispers.   
He's toying with you, you can tell. It's driving you crazy, his lips are right there, inches from yours. You can't take it any longer, so you tell him. "Just kiss me Patrick."

 

So he does. He kisses you soft, and god it's like heaven. He hasn't even started touching you yet and you're seeing stars. His fingers brush over your face again, reassuring you in his gentle hold. His lips aren't enough for you, so you push your tongue into his mouth. He returns the gesture and he tastes amazing, hot and savoury. A moan escapes you and you feel him smiling into your skin as he trails small kisses down your neck, biting gently from time to time. You need to touch him, you need more.

 

"Come here,' he whispers, "come closer."  
He places his hand over your thigh and pulls you on top of him. He's still kissing you but this time it's harder, longer, heavier. With one hand in his hair you move the other down to the belt buckle of his jeans and you manage to earn a moan from him. Hands tight around your waist, he's beginning to pull at your shirt. You sit up still straddling him and begin to unbutton your shirt along with his jeans. He pulls your pants off too and soon you're both in your underwear. You smile and giggle at him. 

 

"I love you," he mumbles through another kiss.   
You pull him on top of you and deliberately push your thigh into his bulge. He moans louder this time.   
"Fuck, stop-"  
You're torturing him and it's kinda fun, but you need to shut him up. You kiss him as hard as possible, Almost bruising your lips. Patrick's hands are palming your breasts now, and goddamn he's good at it.   
"More, Patrick please," you whisper. You guide his hands lower down, kissing him so hard it hurts.

 

"Is that what you want?" He smirks, ripping your panties off and instantly attaching his mouth to your inner thigh.  
"Holy fuck.. Shit" you whisper as he presses his thumb gently into your hip, it's absolute heaven and you squirm under his touch, begging for him to please you further.  
"I guess I could use my fingers.. Do you agree?"  
Between breathless sighs you nod furiously, and once he slides them into you, you feel your back arching off the mattress and your fingers desperately gripping at his soft, fine hair.   
Your body is electric, every nerve is on fire and Patrick's fingers move with your expression. He pushes in deeper and you moan in pleasure.   
"Shhh, stay quiet, you little whore" he snaps, and suddenly puts a hand gently around your throat, still fucking you senseless with his fingers.   
His rhythm increases, steady and fast while he uses his tongue on you, and it's so fucking hot and so intense that you can't take any more.   
"I- I'm gonna cum pa-"

 

Suddenly he pulls his fingers out. Confused and slightly annoyed you look down at him.  
"What the he-"  
He slams his mouth into yours again, and tastes like you still. Admittedly, it sends you over the edge, your moans in synchrony with his. You feel him reach for a packet, and quickly helping him out of his boxers, he slides on the latex.   
He's lying over you, waiting at your entrance, being a damn tease once again. He strokes your hair and kisses your neck.  
"You sure you want this?" He asks, and you smile, bringing him in for another kiss as to say yes. 

 

But nothing could prepare you for the way Patrick could fuck. As he slides into you, you both omit loud moans of pleasure, and he quickly picks up tempo, fucking you harder and harder almost into the mattress.   
"Wanna be fucked like a dirty little slut?" He whispers, and you nod again, unable to reply between gasps and being choked.   
He hooks both your legs over his arms, holding you up and pounds into you, grunting quietly as you whine for him to keep going.  
"Let me cum in you" he moans, and you oblige with a sigh, wrapping your legs tighter around his shoulders and pulling him in for a final kiss until he finally fills you up, and holy shit hearing him moaning was enough to make you cum too. 

Later that night, you order room service. Cake, just for Patrick. Although he seemed to prefer eating off your chest, rather than a plate.


End file.
